Beginnings of Love
by TeamFiyero
Summary: What were Elphaba and Fiyero thinking when they first met?


~*~Fiyero's POV~*~

Fiyero sat in his cart while his friend and family butler Avaric pulled him into the quad area of a new school. Which number was it? Oh well, too many to count. Pretending to be asleep with sunglasses on his face, he sat in the laziest possible position.

The carriage felt as if something had hit it. Still pretending to be asleep, he listened.

"Hey!" said a female voice.

"Please, miss, you'll disturb him!" Avaric warned her.

"I certainly will!" the voice said, clearly not caring, "Wake up you!"

She smacked a book on the cart. Fiyero decided he should stop pretend sleeping now.

"Young lady, do you know who he is?" Avaric warned again.

"I don't care who he is!" she turned to Fiyero and said, "Your cart nearly knocked me over, and you're sleeping?"

Fiyero looked at the girl. She had a pretty face, a long, dark braid coming out of her cap. He took his sunglasses off to the most shocking sight. The girl had skin that was very clearly green. The green was bright and she appeared to shine. Somehow Fiyero could still see how pretty she was, and also that she had hazel eyes.

"Of course," he replied with attitude, "it's daytime."

He shot her a smile and she rolled her eyes. Climbing out of the cart he put the sunglasses in his bag. He walked over to Avaric.

"Well, see you soon, Avaric. I'm sure I won't last longer at this school than at any of the others."

They proceeded to do their secret handshake and Avaric went away. The green girl approached him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Is this really how you go through life? Nearly knocking people over and not even noticing them?" she spat at him.

Truth is, he did notice her right away. He could say that. He didn't even know her name! Quickly, he thought of something snappy to say.

"Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go."

She pushed him away and strode out of the quad area. Fiyero began looking at his class schedule, still thinking about the girl. She was pretty, underneath the green. But there was another thing. She spoke her mind not caring what anyone has to say, because she knows no one will treat her any differently if she didn't say anything.

"Miss Galinda? Miss Galinda!" a voice yelled.

Fiyero looked and saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair coming into the quad. A boy, who looked like a tall Munchkin, came in chasing after her. Fiyero best decided to look away and let them speak on their own. He noticed the girl coming over to him.

She started flirting, and Fiyero decided that since he was a prince, she should be the kind of girl he chose. They soon made plans for a party down at the Ozdust Ballroom, which Galinda told him was the most swankified place in town. The boy who was chasing Galinda, named Boq, told her he was hoping she would dance with him just once. Fiyero watched as she tricked him into inviting a beautiful young girl in a wheelchair to the party.

He realized that Galinda's tongue was almost as sharp as the green girls, and he invited her to the party. Together, they decided, they were perfect.

As they walked away, his arm around hers to show they were now a couple, Galinda told Fiyero of everything about Shiz University. About the headmistress Madame Morrible, the only Animal professor Dr. Dillamond, and that the green girl Elphaba and her sister Nessarose, in the wheelchair, are the two daughters of the governor of Munchkinland. He learned Elphaba was Galinda's roommate. Fiyero thought about this. If he and Galinda were to go to her room, Elphaba would be there, for she had no reason to go out. Would it really be a bad thing? Before he could say anything, Galinda left to prepare for the party.

~*~Elphaba's POV~*~

"It's absurd! This silly rich boy appears and everyone's off to worship him at some cultish social gathering!" Elphaba said infuriated to her younger sister.

She didn't know why, but she couldn't get him out her head. She hated him! And she knew it! For some reason, she didn't want to stop talking about him.

"Even me!" Nessarose responded unable to hide the secret any longer, "I'm going! Isn't it wonderful?"

Elphaba was very happy for her sister, that she could be accepted even with an unfortunate birth defect. She was happy until she heard more about it.

"Boq was too shy to ask me at first but then once Galinda encouragerized him-"

"Galinda!" Elphaba cut her off.

Nessarose stopped her. She felt like it was all thanks to Galinda that she would be attending the party, and she convinced Elphaba that maybe Galinda isn't so bad after all, and that now she could see she and Boq deserved each other.

Elphaba agreed, and went off to find Galinda. Before Elphaba could thank her, Galinda handed a tall, pointed hat with a wide brim to Elphaba telling her it was a gift. Elphaba decided to attend the party along with everyone else, wearing this new hat Galinda gave her.

~*~Fiyero's POV~*~

They stared at her. This green girl, standing in the middle of the ballroom, wearing this black hat. He heard the laughs, and he thought he should too. But he just couldn't. She began dancing the oddest dance he'd ever seen.

"Well, I'll say this much for her, she doesn't give a twig what anyone else thinks." Fiyero said to Galinda where they stood to the side of the ballroom.

"Of course she does!" Galinda said, not even looking at him, "She just pretends not to."

She turned to him with a look of guilt on her face.

"I feel awful," she admitted.

"Why?" he asked her, "it's like it's your fault."

She looked up at him and he realized that it was.

Galinda walked over to Elphaba and joined her in the dance. Fiyero watched the two, and it was amazing. Galinda looked truly sincere, and Elphaba… well, she looked green. But the way the beautiful lights of the ballroom reflected off her made her shine more than she did in the sunlight. Soon everyone at the Ozdust was joining in on the dance. Fiyero danced too, and it was the most fun he had probably ever had. He looked at Elphaba, and she looked at him. Fiyero flashed a friendly smile, and she laughed. It was the first time he had ever seen Elphaba smile.

And it was beautiful. She was beautiful in her own special way, and Fiyero hoped that the two of them could be friend.


End file.
